Crossing of two
by Tyler Fortisque
Summary: Hinata falls for Sakura, Ino gets rejected... want more? Read to find out


The Crossing of Two.

By: Zachary Tyler Fortesque

One fine day, hot summer afternoon in the Hidden Leaf village. And Sakura barley back from some training "hmmm,"

Sakura hums to herself "I could use a shower." so with that Sakura goes to her room and begins to strip out of her clothing. Starting by removing her head band, setting it on her dresser. Then as she begins to take off her shirt, she hears a knock at the front door of her house. Finally reaching the front door, Sakura opens it, and whom does she see, Hinata.

"Hinata-Chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura says in a pleasant tone

"well, um…" Hinata breathed "I was, well, hoping to borrow your shower, mine is, not working"

Feeling sorry for Hinata, Sakura plainly says "come on in,"

"Thank you, Sakura-Chan," Hinata breathed, as she walked into the house, bowing as Sakura closes the door.

Going back into Sakuras' room, both Sakura and Hinata begin to strip. Hinata by first taking off her head band, closely followed by Sakura removing her shirt allowing her breasts to be shown. Then another knock at the door, Hurriedly Sakura looks at Hinata and says "hey Hinata-Chan, can you get the door?"

"right away Sakura-Chan," Hinata breaths, as she begins to walk toward the door, opening it, "who is it?" Hinata breaths as she tilts her head up from the door knob, to see Ino.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, Sakura around?" Ino says in her always cheerful voice.

"yes, she is, I'll get her," seconds latter a now fully undressed Sakura arrives at the front door, and coolly invites Ino in.

"so ,Ino, what do you need?" Sakura murmurs as she takes out some clean clothes. From her dresser.

"well, as embarrassing as it may sound, I was hoping to borrow your shower…" Ino sighed as she rubs the back of her head in embarrassment.

Slumping her shoulders for a second Sakura looks at Ino then plainly says "sure,"

Walking into Sakuras' room Ino begins to take off her head band, looking over she notices both Sakura, and Hinata are both undressed.

Sitting the room, in a defining silence, Sakura and Hinata watch as Ino undressed. Amongst the silence Ino finally removes the last of her clothes revealing the nearly flawless flesh of her body.

"so Hinata…" Sakura nervously says "do you want to try…" pausing to hold chest "something new?"

"l-l-like what Sakura-Chan?" breaths Hinata in a hurried rush of nervousness.

"like this…" calmly says, trembling, gently holding the back of Hinatas' head, suddenly, yet gently pressing her lips upon Hinatas'.

What felt like an hour passed, and a now shocked Hinata begins to blush. Suddenly Hinata put her hands upon her breasts to now feel her now pounding heart.

Smirking Ino, a witness to what Sakura did, begins to gently grab Sakura by the shoulder, gently pushing Sakuras' back to her bed, finally getting on top of her.

"Ino what are you doing?" Sakura suddenly yelps in surprise.

Sadistically leaning her body closer to Sakuras' finally kissing Sakura. Shock flooded Sakura as her heart began to pound out of her chest, softly Sakura raises one of her hands, and places it between Inos legs.

Feeling the hand, Ino stops to raise her head to feel a sudden shock, looking down, Ino realizes that Sakura had place her fingers into her lips. Heart pounding Ino begins to slowly work one of her hands toward Sakuras lips, when suddenly she decides to get off of Sakura.

Getting up Ino begins to place her hand between her own legs, while looking at Sakura still laying down.

"how was that?" Suggestively sighed Sakura.

Still holding herself Ino breaths "that was…" finally building up to suggestively moan "it felt good."

Feeling left out Hinata gets up, finally breathing "so, shall we take that shower now?"

"yes, yes, we should." gently sighs Sakura.

The shower was a weird shade of both blue and pink tiles, with a glimmering chrome shower head.

"so, as your host I shall get our water ready." sighed Sakura as she stepped into the shower. Moments pass and the water finally begins to become warm. Water begins caressing the bodies of the three women. Slowly the droplets of water begin to glide gently down Hinatas smooth silk like flesh, and down Sakuras satin like flesh.

The room was silent except for the sound of the shower, then without warning, Hinata begins to hold Sakura, then in a torrent of realizing a new found love, Hinata Falls to the floor and begins to hold Sakuras leg, gently putting her head on Sakuras thigh.

"Sakura…" Hinata begins to breath, as she begins to trace one of her hands up and down Sakuras inner thigh,

"I Know, Hinata…" Sakura gently reassured Hinata "I love you too." gently and affectionately, Sakura begins to sit down next to Hinata.

Both hearts pounding, both women in each others arms, neither willing to let go, neither felt anything outside of each other. Feeling left out, watching the two women hold each other so passionately, Inos heart began to fill with nothing but heart break, until finally Ino screams at the top of her lungs, "I'm leaving!"

Stomping out of the shower, Ino begins to get redressed. Going toward the front of the house, in a fit of anger, and deep depression, Ino flings open the door, stops out. Then with all of her strength slams the door shut. Yet, the women in the shower were not bothered, for to them, there was only them.

Sitting with her legs spread apart Sakura invites Hinata to sit there, in front of her. Softly, Sakura begins to take a rag lathered with soap, begins to cares Hinatas body. No sound was heard in that house, except for the running of the shower.

Even with the passion built up in Hinatas heart, she still felt weird, sitting there, washing Sakura, slowly working her hand over Sakuras warm, silk like skin.

The sound of the shower begins to fade, as both Sakura and Hinata walk out of the shower room. Walking into Sakuras bed room felt like walking into haven.

"Sakura," Hinata breaths, as she sits down next to Sakura,

"yes, Hinata." Sakura says plainly but passionately,

"tell me, how does this feel," breathed Hinata, as she leaned in to kiss Sakura, Sakura, then in a bout of shock that Hinata had finally taken charge, takes one of her hands to hold the back of Hinata.

Hinata, caught in the moment, begins to place one of her hands between Sakuras legs, taking two of her fingers, she begins to insert them into Sakuras lips, slowly working her fingers in and out of the lips.

Raising her head, Sakura finally frees her mouth, to give a soft moan. With her heart pounding, Hinata, reluctantly removes her fingers from Sakuras lips.

Still feeling the sensation of Hinatas fingers inside of her, Sakura begins to lay down, softly putting a hand between her legs. Laying down next the her, Hinata looks at Sakura, suddenly asking, "Sakura, how was that?"

Raising herself Sakura leans over Hinata, gazing passionately into her eyes. Sakura then softly places one of her hands on Hinatas breasts, slowly caressing Hinatas body, finally putting her hand between the other womans legs.

"that felt good Hinata," whispered Sakura, as she slowly inserted her long fingers into Hinatas lips. A gasp from shock was all that Hinata could say, as Sakuras fingers slowly went in and slowly out. Hinatas body began to feel a new warmth, as Sakura leaned in to touch her breast to Hinatas, slowly closing her eyes, Sakura leans her head in.

The lips of the women begin to touch, then with extreme amounts of passion, their tongues meet. Wrapping one of her arms around Hinata, gently holding her. Eyes still shut, Hinata breaks free her lips, then tensing up, Hinata begins to breath

"Sakura…" taking a deep breath to calm herself "if I were to say, that I see you, and only you, even in a crowded room, what would you say?"

Setting her free hand between Hinatas legs Sakura gazes with eager eyes, slowly says "I would say, that my feelings are mutual, and that I would feel hollow without you…"

Then, with two of her fingers Sakura begins to touch the inside of Hinatas lips. The shock, the racing heart, the pleasure, Hinata wraps her arms around Sakuras body.

Slowly, Sakura, slides her fingers in and out of Hinatas lips, for what felt like hours to Hinata, yet to Hinata that hour was paradise.

Finally removing her fingers, Sakura looks Hinata in the eyes, gazing into, to her endless pools of vanity, that saw her and only her.

"so, how was that Hinata?" Sakura says in a passionate tone, as she licks the tips of her two fingers,

"Paradise, Sakura, it was paradise." Hinata breaths as she begins to softly kiss Sakuras neck up and down from shoulder to the top of the thought. Giving a pleasured moan, Sakura lets out a long yawn, just as Hinata stretches her arms to signal that she was ready for slumber.

"well, Sakura love, I must be heading home…"gently breathed Hinata as she begins to get up from the bed,

"No, wait," gasped Sakura as she grasped one of Hinatas arms, "why don't we sleep together?"

Looking into Sakuras eyes, Hinata then delicately breaths "you have read my mind love"

Laying in the bed both of the women begin to hold each other close, their breasts held close to each other, their lips nestled with their legs intertwined. Then with no blankets no covers, only needing each others body heat to keep each other warm in the cold summer night.

FIN


End file.
